Misinterpretations
by RainyDayLove808
Summary: When Kid and Soul lock themselves in a room, saying their going to play video games, the group doesn't care. But when they start hearing some weird things, what do they think? Is it what they think it is? Yaoi! SoulxKid, Soki! It's rated teen for a reason, guys.


Summary: When Kid and Soul lock themselves in a room, saying their going to play video games, the group doesn't care. But when they start hearing some weird things, what do they think? Is it what they think it is?

Rating: Teen  
Pairing: SOUL EATER EVANS AND DEATH THE KID. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT PAIRING, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE, BECAUSE I DO~  
Genre: Humor and Romance  
A/N: get ready to have your pervert levels TESTED!  
_

The oddness had started innocently enough. The Scythe and Reaper had requested to be left alone by their friends so they could play some Halo, Modern warfare, Call of duty, things like that. When they got to Soul's room, to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed, they had locked the door and turned some battle music on.

Maka couldn't see the strange part of this, that is, until she and the others passed by the door and heard the sounds from within. They could all hear the Reaper scream quite loudly, before he started yelping and crying out things like "S-Soul! Stop it, you fucker!" and "p-please! help me!". They were stunned; what was Maka's weapon doing to the meister? She listened, playing the scenes through her mind rather pervertedly. They could hear both boys panting and once in awhile Soul could be heard letting his own scream out every once in awhile. The girls all blushed, and Black*star twitched slightly, wondering if they really were doing...that...

(inside the room)

This whole thing was all Soul's fault. Kid had just beaten him in a game of Halo, and was basking in his victory, when the albino had given him the most evil smile, before pouncing on the unsuspecting reaper. Being skillful with his hands, he soon had the boy under him yelling and screaming, even over the music they had on. Soul was using his hands in all the right ways, sending Kid into a squirming fit as the scythe ran his skillful fingers lightly over all the boy's sensitive spots.

Once in awhile, Kid would attempt to turn the tables, running his own hands over the obviously more dominate male's sides, eliciting a squeal from the albino, before Soul would rather forcefully put the boy back in his place. The activity soon had the two very sweaty, but neither was ready to give up the battle just yet, as they both sped up their game.

They both panted near the end, but furiously persevered, both trying to make the other submit first. Due to a stamina advantage, Soul managed to win. He made Kid scream one last time, before he climbed off of him triumphantly. Kid lay on his side, curcled up into a little ball, hugging himself as he panted, sweat dripping down his skin. He propped himself up on an elbow, glaring at the scythe "B-Bastard...i didn't expect that." He whined.

The scythe grinned at him, jumping off the side of the bed they had just fought on "I'll go grab some drinks. And maybe some bandages for your wounded pride!" Cackled the boy as he opened the previously locked door to his room. He jumped as he was bombarded by his friends, who had been listening from outside. The worst was Liz and Patti practically clawing him "did you rape our meister!?" They shrieked. Soul looked confused, before he realized what they had heard, and started laughing really hard "what? No way!" He grinned. Kid shakily came up behind him "I'm fine, I'm fine." He said, and laughed alongside the scythe.

Their friend were confused "then what were you doing...if you weren't..." Maka stuttered. Soul smiled "we had a tickle fight! I got pissed slightly that he beat me at a game, so i tickled the fuck out of him." He explained. Kid nodded, still slightly panting "that's all. So go grab our drinks Soul, I'll go fix what you fucked up." He said, returning to the contents of the room.

A few minutes later, Soul returned, settling water bottles on the nightstand "dude, they totally thought i was fucking you!" He laughed, pushing himself up to sit besides the reaper. The shinigami laughed "yeah, they did...wait, why aren't we?" He wondered. Soul looked equally confused "i don't know...you wanna?" He asked. Kid grinned "oh hell yeah~"

There we go! Hoped you like this story, peeps, i'll be uploading more stories relatively soon. Within the next week or two i believe. Be on the look out for them, one is gonna be a lemon~  
If you liked it, or even if you hated it, tell me so! A nice 'why' of your opinion would be nice, but i don't mind if you don't. See ya guys, Rainy out!


End file.
